Spoilers
Arc 1 Chapters 1-15 Chapter 3 *Corey tells Camille she had it wrong.Camille tells him that she doens't go away easily. *Marley and Violet notice weirdness in both Kendall and Nala. *Kendall and Nala argue. *Kendall and Nala's friends have to play sides. *Taylor comes to school with a new hairstyle. *Kendall hunts Nala down.She later bribes her. *Kendall questions Alexis who has no intell. *Camille doesn't give up on Corey.She later kisses him when Freddie and Taylor are around. *Cassie tells Skylar she wants to reconcile.She says she sees how she was wrong. *Taylor won't take no for an answer when it comes to Kendall. *Taylor walks away when Freddie points out Camille and Corey. *Jeff sees something that he shouldn't. *Nala considers talking to Skylar. *Kendall tells Nala her secret and Nala does the same. *Freddie lies to Camille after seeing her getting rejected by Corey again. *Millie gets ticked off when Lillie reminds her that Skylar is already taken. Chapter 4 *Skylar's cheating continues. *Kendall and Violet's friendship suffers when Violet thinks Kendall trusts Nala over her. *Corey tells Camille that he really doesn't see them in a relationship.Camille tells him she doesn't want that. *Kendall and Nala both at separate times sneak in the nurse's office. *Jeff feels bad when he and Marley hang with Cassie who brags about Skylar. *Lulu wants to talk to Skylar but Kendall tells her not to. *Kendall tries to keep her distance from Taylor. *Camille questionsTaylor. *Skylar tries to keep his secret a secret. *Cassie continues to be lied to. *Camille is livid when she sees Taylor with someone not knowing the real deal. Chapter 5 *Violet notices Kendall's edginess. *Camille considers doing something that could affect two people. *Taylor agrees to having another no strings relationship with Camille after hearing what she has to say. *Becca catches Skylar and Millie kissing on videocamera. *Skylar sees Nala when he's with Millie. *Skylar tries to talk to Nala. *A mysterious tape is leaked at the game. *Jeff struggles on what to do *Cassie is confused when Skylar blows her off. *Violet and Kendall talk. *Kendall calls her sister. Chapter 6 *Lulu tells Alexis her secret. *Kendall skips school pretending to be sick. *Becca feels guilty about what happened at the game. *Savannah comes home and forces her sister to do something. *The secret that Jeff was worried about keeping no longer becomes a secret. *Alexis makes the mistake about telling Becca,Lulu's secret. *Freddie overhears Becca and Alexis talking. *Freddie tells Taylor the rumor going around. *Taylor searches for Kendall. *Lulu finds out that people know about her being pregnant.She worries for herself and Kendall. *More hear the school rumor. Chapter 7 *Marley and Jeff are upset that they didn't know about Kendall's and Lulu's secret. *Thoughts go crazy in the head of Taylor and Skylar. *Camille gets pissed at Taylor. *Skylar wants to talk to Lulu. *Kendall finds out that people know. *Kendall confronts Lulu angry. *Cassie confronts Skylar. *Nala is forced to tell her parents the truth. *Freddie tries to talk to Taylor. *Skylar gets thrown out of Cassie's house by her older brother. Chapter 8 *Lulu and Kendall skip school. *Taylor tells Freddie what he thinks. *Skylar struggles on what he wants to do. *Taylor questions Marley and Violet. *Lulu and Kendall both feel resentment from their fathers. *Camille and Cassie become a wreck over hearing about the pregnancies of Nala and Kendall. *Cassie makes a scene when she breaks up with Skylar. *Taylor lies to Camille who slaps him angrily. *Alicia and Brooklyn bond and lean on each other. Chapter 9 *Kendall and Taylor have a confrontation. *Skylar and the school are in shock from Cassie's fight. *Cassie loses it when Trish boasts about how she warned her about Skylar.Cassie on impulse punches her. *Cassie gets sent to the principal's office. *Ms.Marc calls Taylor back into her office. *Cassie confronts Lulu. *Skylar and Taylor deal with what to do. *Alicia and Brookyln sit down with their daughters to talk about their situation. They go to the doctor to see how their unborn children are. *Camille kisses Skylar on impulse in front of Lulu,Taylor,and Cassie. *Kendall and Nala wonder what to do. Chapter 10 *Violet suggests Nala and Kendall get jobs. *Brooklyn tries to not be a wreck on her daughter's pregnancy. *Nala talks to her father. *Kendall's pregnancy comes up when Franklin and Brookyln get into an argument. *Kendall witnesses one of her parents' arguments and gets upset.She later on snaps at her father. *Kendall and her father talk. *Cassie and Camille get into an argument that Skylar ends up stopping before it gets too far. *Mark and Marley think that maybe Nala and Kendall should leave while Jeff and Violet think they should stay. *The question of if Kendall and Nala want to stay at school pops up. *Nala thinks she should stay. *Taylor bumps into Kendall at Burger King. *Kendall starts to ponder leaving,when Taylor puts thoughts in her head. *Kendall's pregnancy doesn't help Franklin and Brooklyn's marriage. *Alicia considers whether she should take Nala to get an abortion. *Skylar thinks the best way to end all his problems is to be a family with Nala. *There will be a musical number in this episode.Cassie,Lillie,and Marley will be the ones singing and other students will be playing instruments gathered around them. *Cassie,Lillie,Marley,Jeff,Mark,and Violet along with some other students welcome Kendall and Lulu with open arms when they decide to stay. Chapter 11 *Taylor comes back to Camille and she rejects him. *Skylar doens't know what to do when Millie flirts with him even with his situation with Nala. *Skylar thinks that he and Nala are gonna raise the baby together. *Lillie,Becca,and Alexis are there for Cassie. *Kendall and Lulu feel the miracle inside of them. *Millie asks Skylar is this the end for them and he says no. *Brookyln gets her head set on adoption. *Nala and Alicia battle on abortion. *Alexis takes Nala's side. Chapter 12 *Savannah frets over Lila when it comes to Franklin and Brookyln disagreeing. *Skylar goes to Millie. *Skylar talks to Nala and she doens't like all that he has to say. *Skylar tells him mother about what Nala told him. *Taylor goes to Camille when he gets into an argument with Colt and she doens't turn him down. *Carla and Skylar's parents find out about Nala and Kendall. *Carla and Taylor go to war with words. *Brooklyn continues to push adoption in Kendall's mind. *Nala and her mom find out that it's too late for an abortion. *After Taylor yells at Kendall,she makes up her mind about adoption. Chapter 13 *Kendall thinks that giving the baby up for adoption might mend things between her parents. *Millie convinces Skylar to change his mind. *Skylar tells his parents that he wants Nala to give the baby up for adoption. *Nala reflects back on what Skylar told her. *Cassie decides to befriend Nala. *Franklin thinks Brooklyn is pressuring Kendall. *Alexis finds out what's on Nala's mind. *Nala thinks that she is being sent a sign to keep her baby. *Skylar's father asks Skylar what does he want to do about the baby and Skylar's mother says she already knows the answer. *Kendall tells Taylor her decision to his anger. *Camille questions Kendall. Chapter 14 *Nala tells Cassie that she thinks she should move on. *Taylor talks to Gwen. *Gwen talks to Principal Eddings. *Taylor tells Freddie the cons of her decision. *Oliver tries to break through to Alicia but she's too far gone with what she thinks Nala needs. *Nala catches Skylar and Millie together and it angers her. *Nala goes off on Skylar telling him he will never change. *Cassie decides that she should get to live some too. *Taylor continues to try to alter Kendall's decision.He reminds her he has a job. *Camille tells Taylor to let Kendall make her own choice. She then says she agrees with her. *Kendall tells Lulu she thinks she should let someone adopt her baby and Nala lies and agrees. Chapter 15 *Taylor and Kendall get into an argument. *Skylar's mom isn't happy with her son's attention. *Skylar breaks up with Millie. *Alicia gives Nala honest truth and Nala tells her that she already knows. *Brooklyn goes to Carla. *Cassie kisses Freddie and surprisingly they both enjoy it. *Carla lets Taylor have it. *Taylor surrenders to Kendall. *Nala tells her parents her choice with Alexis behind her. *Skylar's mom contacts Alicia. *Nala meets Skylar's mom who gives her an surprising offer just when Nala has changed her mind. *Kendall and Nala both find out the sex of their babies. Arc 2 Chapter 16 *Skylar upset thinking that Nala is gonna go ahead with the adoption gives up and plans to move on with his life. *Taylor upset goes to Camille.Hearing Camille bash Kendall however does not make him feel any better. *Freddie tries to help with the Taylor-Kendall situation by talking to Kendall.Kendall shuts him down. *Taylor talks to Kendall who starts crying and tells him that sleeping with him is what she regrets most in the world and she'll never be able to make up for it. *Nala and Kendall start showing. *Taylor has a meltdown in front of Freddie.Freddie tries to help but he can't. *Franklin tells Brooklyn he wants to move out. *Brooklyn tries to forget about her crumbling marriage and start looking for adoption couples. *Alicia and Nala struggle. *Skylar hears of his mom's offer. *Cassie and Freddie deal with their kiss. *Colt and Taylor talk when he sees Taylor almost crying. Chapter 17 *Kendall hates herself for hurting Taylor. *Skylar tells his parents that Nala is gonna give the baby away and he's okay with that.He says he's moving on with his life. *Skylar asks Millie does she want to get back together.Millie reminds him they were never together and tells him no after what happened when he "dumped" her. *Skylar's father tells him that he disagrees with his mother.He forces him to get a job working at his uncle's law firm.He also makes Skylar quit the hockey and baseball team. *Freddie talks to Cassie about his worry for Taylor.Cassie sees the real him. *Taylor sets a new plan in. *Cassie sees the hard place Lulu's in. *Marley and Violet notice Kendall's depression. *Kendall invites Taylor to meet a potential couple. *Taylor messes up the meeting with the adoption couple. *Nala and Skylar talk and they both admits hard truths. *Before Nala can tells Alicia what she wants,she finds out that Alicia set up an adoption meeting. *Cassie meets up with Lillie,Becca,Marley,Violet,and Alexis. *Millie tells Camille of Cassie's plan. *Camille trys to stop Cassie. Chapter 18 *Skylar sees the light. *Nala keeps her mouth shut to Skylar about the adoption couple. *Savannah tells Kendall what she thinks. *Kendall and Nala worry about how big they're getting. *Camille tells Taylor Cassie's plan hoping to get him to disagree. *Oliver and Alexis sees how hard this all is on Nala. *Cassie goes ahead with her plan. *Carla talks to Taylor. *Skylar's mom tries to get him to push her plan to Lulu but he refuses. *Cassie tells Skylar her plan and the two talk. *Skylar tells Nala he got a job and confesses that he thinks she and the baby could be his second chance.He tells Nala all about what Cassie is offering. *Cassie with her group along with Nala give Kendall an option. *Savannah talks to Franklin. *Franklin and Savannah talk to Kendall. *Kendall,Franklin,and Savannah confronts Brooklyn. *Nala talks to her mom and tells her that she wants to keep her baby.She tells her that after all that Skylar and his parents are doing,she can't take it away from him. *Franklin and Brooklyn make up. Alicia tries to get Oliver to say that keeping the baby is a wrong,immature decision,Oliver refuses. *Alicia and Lulu have a heart to heart. Chapter 19 *A quickly put together surprise baby shower is thrown for Nala and Kendall. *Taylor and Kendall talk. *Nala doesn't want to go to the baby shower. *Kendall argues that she doesn't like how sudden her shower is. *Kendall wonders how Taylor feels about her keeping the baby. *Taylor and Skylar prepare for childhood with the help of Freddie and Corey. *Cassie and Freddie reconnect. *Skylar apologizes to Millie. *Camille announces that she will not attend the baby shower and confronts Kendall but Violet,Becca,Lillie,Marley,and Cassie defend her. *Kendall and Lulu start to get nervous. *The baby shower doens't go as planned when Kendall slips and falls and goes into labor. Chapter 20 *People come to the hospital to prepare for Kendall's delivery. *Colt and Carla ease Taylor. *Taylor can't get the nerve to see Kendall. *Savannah talks to Taylor. *Lulu tries to be there for Kendall but ends up talking with Skylar. *Kendall's hormones go crazy as she's in pain. *Camille has a change of heart. *Camille tells Taylor she's happy for him. Chapter 21 *Flash back episode. *Flashback scenes will be in italics. *This episode might be short. *This episode will be mostly about how Kendall and Taylor met. *The end of this episode will be back in the present when Kendall tells Taylor she's sorry for how she's blamed him. *Taylor will tell Kendall he wants to help with the baby. *Emotions get blurred when it comes to Kendall and Taylor. Chapter 22 *Kendall gives birth. *Freddie and Cassie decide to become a couple. *Taylor comes home to see all the preparations Carla has made. *People come to see Kendall's baby. *Savannah will name Kendall's baby. *The song Closer to Love by Matt Kearney will be played in this episode. Chapter 23 *Set two weeks later. *Kendall has a hard time adjusting. *Taylor bonds with his son. *Lulu prepares for the birth of her baby. *Hormones rip into Lulu. *Skylar gets frantic and calls on help from Cassie who is hesistant. *Cassie sends Lillie to help Skylar set up instead. *Skylar finds out about Cassie and Freddie. Chapter 24 *Brookyln goes back to work. *Lulu is anxious to see her baby. *Kendall is afraid to be left alone. *Taylor agrees to stay with Kendall. *Lulu visits Kendall and goes into labor with the only people being there is her,Kendall,and Taylor. *Taylor gets frantic upon hearing Lulu's water broke. *Taylor realizes he has to drive Lulu to the hospital. *Kendall tells Alexis,Oliver,and Alicia that Lulu's about to give birth. Chapter 25 *Flash back episode. *Might be short. *Shows how Lulu and Skylar met. *Lulu has mixed emotions for Skylar. *The end of this episode will be back in the present when Lulu tells Alexis to do something. Alexis asks Skylar something very important. Chapter 26 *Kendall feels guilty about not being able to help Lulu. *People gather for Lulu's baby's arrival. *Friends coax Skylar. *Taylor helps Kendall with their baby. *Lulu goes into a serious fit of pain and finds out that the baby is coming earlier than planned for the day. *Skylar won't get to answer Lulu's question. *Lulu gives birth. *Lulu delivers the same sex of baby that Kendall did. *Lulu names her baby the name she would have been named she had been a boy. Chapter 27 *People meet Lulu's baby. *Skylar and Lulu talk. *Kendall and Lulu try to adjust together. *There will be a scene set three weeks later in this chapter. *A surprise member of Taylor's family drops in shaking the core of the house. *Song Your Love Is My Love by Whitney Houston will be played in this episode.